the flash and the red demon
by stoneman97
Summary: naruto has a family and strong smart good naruxtayu rated m for lemons
1. Chapter 1

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer I do not own naruto ….im just borrowings characters … heh heh heh

Chapter 1

October 10, kyuubi attack . A man with crimson spiky hair with a grey clan head coat on his side is a black katana he's wearing black pants steel toed boots and a leather jacket . Hi face is scarred and his eyes are silver. He look's to be about forty.

The man is on the outskirts of kohona all the sudden a giant nine tailed fox appears the man mumbles "troublesome that's not good" he runs to kohona to warn the people.

Meanwhile the forth hokage is with his wife and child going to save the village.

"minato minato " said sarutobi "you cant do this what about your family minato surly theirs another way"

"no it haS TO BE DONE I have to protect EVERYONE" said minato "go and rally the troops"

"okay just know ill do everything I can do for naruto" said sarutobi

And with that he's gone in a flash.

Meanwhile the redheaded man has just summoned a great black dragon as he screams at the ninja" get all the civilians out to the shelter now I can hold of the fox till you do go **god palm jutsu level one **" as a condensed beam of chakra hit the fox point blank and stunned it.

The redhead man jumps on the dragon to hold the fox as the forth hokage summoned a toad gamabuta while he ask the redhead man who he is "who are you" the man replies "im senpuu uzumaki lord hokage" minato nearly shits himself and asks "aren't you kushina's father"

The senpuu says "why yes do you know her" minato says "yes she's my wife and she just gave birth to my son" " wwwwwhhhhhhhhaattt you deflowered my angel my sweet little girl you better hope you don't survive this battle because after im done consider your ass grass" said senpuu with a glair that would freeze the balls of the devil

Minato was sweating bullets thinking maybe he didn't want to survive this.

"well lets get this done " said senpuu "** divine scatter death jutsu**" the jutsu sent demon head maid of white fame at the fox and caused an un godly explosion .

Minato just sat their with his mouth open staring at half the forest that was gone to oblivion.

Then he said "what the hell you just took half the surrounding forest out the hell what are you"

A pissed of dad and now grandfather" said senpuu

Now minato is scared shitless hoping the fox gets him now.

Minato flashes back to get his wife to get her and naruto. And goes to the clearing to seal the fox into naruto while kushina puts up a barrier and restrains the fox.

Rest goes as cannon

Time skip 3 days sarutobi is talking to senpuu.

"so old friend what are you doing here and what will we do with naruto" said sarutobi

"well I came here for my daughter and as for naruto I will adopt him" said senpuu

"good thank you for helping the village there was almost no damage or death thank kami" said sarutobi

"yes well im goanna message my wife to come here so we can raise naruto" said senpuu

"I think you should come to the council meeting"

"okay"

At said meeting

All the council was there screaming then sarutobi entered and everyone shut up.

"three days ago the fox attack and the only reason were here now and didn't get more damage was because of uzumaki dono" said sarutobi

"Now on to business the kyuubi was not killed but sealed into a baby naruto uzumaki" right the all the civilians started to call for his death the a massive killing intent started flooding the room. "**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON MY GRANDSONS HEAD OR ILL FINISH WHAT THE FOX STARTED**" the room went deathly quiet until danzo spoke up"…"

**I know im evil but I had to leave a kliffy heh heh heh heh long live icha icha **


	2. Chapter 2

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer I don't own naruto but im catching the character one at a time mwhahahahahahahah

Chapter 2

Two years after the attack senpuu and naruto are walking through the uzumaki clan compound to see senpuu wife karasuba she's two years older than senpuu who's forty one. She's five six flawless creamy skin she only look's twenty eight all the sudden naruto screams "kara obaasan" she says "naru-chan how's my big boy doing to day" naruto says "good but I bit my fwinger when eating a samich"

"well let me kiss it and make it all better " said karasuba she kisses it and asks "now that better"

Naruto nodded and reaches up to be picked up " up up obaa-chan" "okay here you go" she picks him up and says " you want to play birdie" he squeals and says "ya ya jump jump"

Meanwhile senpuu remembers naruto first word

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU **

Naruto is two and a quarter senpuu is walking with naruto to see the hokage then it started snowing and a snow flack lands on naruto face and he says "jiji its cold" that day senpuu smiled so big it could split his face then was so happy waves of chakra and winter ended early because it melted the snow.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI**

To this day that memory makes him smile.

Time skip four years naruto is six

"senpuu-jiji can you train me" "well I don't see why not okay come to the back yard"

In the back yard senpuu explain chakra an it's uses and what it is how it came to be ant how to unlock it.

"Well now reach deep into yourself and find the warmth a the bottom f you stomach and focuses" as naruto did this senpuu sensed naruto had chunin chakra reserves which made him smile .

"okay naruto now lets focuses on control let me teach you tree walking which means you focuses chakra in your feet remember if you use to much you'll blow off the bark but if you us to little you'll slip off now another purpose is to be stable and stick onto different things after this well do water walking and kunai balancing and so on like when tree jumping you can focuses chakra to boost speed and distance" said senpuu

"okay ill get it jiji" said naruto

"I know you will cause your just that great like me" said senpuu

0ne year skip

"Jiji can I join the academy" said naruto

"I thought you'd never ask" said senpuu with a fox like grin

Naruto graduated from the academy at the top of his class but sarutobi didn't let hi join a team yet so he put naruto on the reserves list till hes older senpuu agreed but naruto still did d rank mission when he got bored .

Later that month senpuu did a s rank assassination mission the snow daiymon doto it was a massacre but doto died and senpuu got paid 700,000 ryo when he got back he was met by karasuba in their room.

**WARNING WARNING LEMON HIDE YOUR VERGIN EYES WARNIG skip to next bold print if you no like **

senpuu walked in and karasuba smashed their lips together while senpuu activated a silencing seal and clothes were scattered every where senpuu started to run his fingers along her stomach and enticed glorious moan "hmmmmmmmmm" then started to kiss and nibble her supple skin along her ear to her coiler bone down he stomach till he reached her swollen wet folds then started to teas her with his tongue till she cried out.

" ahhhhhhh mooorree please morre mmmmm"

Then h moved to her perfect c cup breasts and started to tease them by licking nibbling kissing her erect nipple and to add to the tourcher he blew on the saliva left on the nipple to make it rock hard.

"enough my turn"

Then she flipped him and started to lick the tip of his penis and run her tongue down the length to entice a shudder of anticipation and her grayish blond hair is messy all around . Then she took him into her mouth he almost cummed right their .

"arhhh it's so warm and wet"

Then she took in his full length and he cummed down her throught then she said "time for the main cores"

Then she positioned herself above his eight and a half inch rod and started to enter until he was fully in he hit her inner walls till it hit her whoem and she rode him till she came and clinched around his dick then she got on all fours and said "it doesn't mater which hole just start fucking me" she begged so he went to her asshole and started fingering it till it was lose enough and stuck the tip in the she moaned his name "seeennpuuuu" then he put in in inch by inch until he was completely in then he started pounding her ass hole till they came together then the world faded away to white

**ITS OVER OU CAN COME OUT KIDDIES TILL NEXT TIME ON ICHA ICHA LEMON BLOCK**

The next morning

"jiji how was your mission" asked naruto who is seven now

"great mission accomplished how was your time when I was away" asked senpuu

"well I really missed you and I learned a new jutsu" said naruto

"oh which one" asked senpuu

"the b ranked one the wind dragon" said naruto

"wow great work naruto how about after breakfast you show me okay" said senpuu

"yay id love to jiji" said naruto

Later

"say naruto is there a girl you like from your age group" said senpuu

"yay jiji her name is tayuya she has the prettiest red hair and is really strong and smart but sometimes she's mean but that's cause everyone makes fun of her because of her beautiful red hair and they call her tomato-Chan but I really like her" said naruto

Somewhere in kohona a red head sneezed

"wonder who is talking about me and it better be good to" said tayuya

Back with the uzumaki

"well she sounds wonderful why don't you invite her over to dinner or to train" asked senpuu

"really it's okay awesome I gotta go to go find her and ask her" said naruto as he ran away

**NEXT TIME FUN DINNER AN SUMMONIG CONTRACT**

**REMEMBER TO GO AND VOTE ON THE POLL OF SHOULD NARUTO SHULD HAVE THE RINNIGAN DO IT QUICKLY BEFORE IT CLSES ITS ON MY HOME PAGE ALSO ILL TAKE REQESTS**

**Naruto: sup stoneman97 got ramen **

**Stoneman97:yes here you go**

**Naruto: yum mmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Stoneman97: you an addict **

**Naruto: so you addicted to hrumphhh**

**Stoneman97: shutup and ill by you more ramen got it**

**Naruto: yay I'll be good**

**Kushina: hey ramen dattebane**

**Naruto: no my ramen**

**Kushina: awwwwww common one nuddle pleeeeasse with a cherry on top**

**Stoneman97: no no ramen for you**

**Kushina: !# $$#^$#%%#$%$$%%#%%^ you**

**Stoneman97:remember I can make this a naruxkushi fanfic**

**naruto: ewwwwww no nasty**

**Kushina: okay he's cute **

**Naruto: died of nosebleed/haertattack **

**Kushina: "giggle" okay till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

The flash and the red demon

Disclamer I don't own naruto but t can hope right….cricket…cricket….wahhhhhhhhhhh you people are mean L o/-\0

Chapter 3

Naruto was running through the streets of kohona to find tayuya looking for a red head . So he went to her apartment.

At the red light district apartment block

Tayuya was walking when naruto ran to her.

"hey tayuya-Chan" said naruto

"hey naruto-kun what do you want" said tayuya

"w we well um w wo would you like to have dinner at my house with my family" stuttered naruto

"sure what time n.r.u.t.o.-k.u.n" said tayuya emphasizing hi name

"great how about seven thirty" said naruto

"okay seven thirty it is" said tayuya

"bye tayuya-chan "said naruto

"bye"

At the uzumaki clan compound

"jiji jiji she said yes" said naruto

"wonderful naruto "said senpuu

" naruto would you like to sign dragon summoning contract or the yoki summoning contract after dinner of Corse" said senpuu

"really jiji wow which one do you think I should have" asked naruto

"well the dragon contract is only for uzumaki but its your choice not mine" said senpuu

"I think I will sign the elemental dragon one" said naruto

"very well I will have it ready by time company leaves" said senpuu

Dinner that night

"well tayuya-san how was your day" asked senpuu

"it was good" said tayuya

Knock knock knock "well I'll see who that is" said senpuu

At the door

"hello chunin-san what do you need" said senpuu

"sir you've been called to a council meeting sorry for interrupting your dinner sir" said the chunin

"Very well give me five minutes" said senpuu

"sir" as the chunin saluted

At the dinner table

"honey I have been called to a meeting sorry I've got to go don't wait up okay good bye" said senpuu

"okay by dear" said karasuba

At the meeting

All the clan heads and civilian council was called for a meeting.

"lord hokage is there a reason why you called the meeting and where the uchiha clan head" asked senpuu

"why yes the uchiha clan head was executed for treason" said sarutobi

"well the new clan head has been named and is mikoto" said shikaku nara

"is that all the meeting was about hiruzen" said senpuu

"yes meeting adjourned" said sarutobi

At the uzumaki clan compound

"im home" said senpuu

"your home early" said karasuba

"Yes well it was just a little incontinence" said senpuu

"well lets go to bed" said karasuba

NEXT TIME NEW TEAMS AND RELATIONSHIPS

Naruto: well this was interesting but no action what the hell

Stoneman97: that commit right there maid this a naruxkushi fanfic

Naruto: noooooo you sick man how dare you

Kushina: yay come on naruto-kun lets have fun

Stoneman97: yaaaaaaaaaeeehh that's just messed up they cant even tell it was a bluff until next time

LONG LIVE ICHA ICHA


	4. Chapter 4

The flash and the red demon

Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own naruto but I can hope right …cricket…cricket….you are all mean :p

Four year time skip (AN naruto is eleven senpuu is forty nine karasuba is fifty one but looks thirty seven)

"jiji can I join a team now" asked naruto

"well yes go to the tower and he'll give you a team okay" answered senpuu

At said tower

" hokage-sama jiji said you would assign a team for me" asked naruto

" yes your on team five with Shikamaru nara and tayuya under jounin senpuu uzumaki go to the academy tomorrow at seven thirty am to be placed go to room 213 alright now go I have a lot of the accursed paper work to do have a good day naruto-kun" said sarutobi

" okay I'll be going hokage-sama have fun with bane to all kage" and with that naruto body flickers home

The next day at the academy

" hey dobe give me that sword you cant possibly use It right" said a emo with a stick where the sun don't shine (AN you know of whom I speak of)

" no this sword was made just for me and no one can wield but me it will literally blow off arm off because it is intoned to the uzumaki blood via sealing arts so no go uke-chan" said naruto as he walked to tayuya who sat their with a amused look in her eye.

" nice job putting sasgay in his place naruto-kun" said tayuya as she kissed him on the cheek while he blushed.

"well it's not really putting him in his place when it's true so do you know who's on your team your sensei is" asked naruto "no do you" asked tayuya naruto being of a prankster mind said " nope hope it's with you though" said naruto making her blush like a tomato.

Random child " hey tomato-chan strikes again ah ha ha ha ha" tayuya looked at naruto for silent approval he just nodded and looked away a she beat the living shit out them (chibi naru : they deserved it , stoneman97 : hell yaeh they did heh heh that one looks like a pretzel )

Later after a raucous ass whooping

Iruka walks in and all is quite and he goes to his desk and does his little speech on the real world.

Skip all the teams ( you place them there's only so many parings can be placed)

" team five traing ground six now" said senpuu

At training ground six

"okay team five normally there's a test but that's to troublesome so im just goanna pass you next were going to train like hell so be ready tomorrow after training were doing missions okay any questions" asked senpuu

No one said any thing

Shikamaru thought "maybe he not so bad maybe he'll let me look at the cloud from time to time"

Two month time skip ( the training is secret and also I didn't want to write about the evil d rank mission )

At the tower

"lord hokage me and my team are ready for more challenging missions so I would like to request a c-rank at the least" said senpuu

"okay senpuu I'll give you an escort mission to wave tanza come in" said sarutobi as a drunkard stumbled in.

"well it looks like a good group of ninja let's leave in one hour" said tanza

One hour at the gate

"okay let's get going" said senpuu

Later on the road

" naruto it hasten rained in days what dose that puddle mean" asked senpuu hoping he caught on

" genjutsu" said naruto

Goes as canon

Later down the road

"Zazba momochi (sp) demon of the bloody mist a rank missing nin" said senpuu

" senpuu uzumaki ss-rank nin wanted in iwa kumo kiri for mass slaughter and other crimes skill's unknown but flee on sight do not engage at all under any reason well good bye im out" said Zazba

Else where

" hell to the no im not working for you they have sen-" Zazba was cut short as a figure was standing in the door way that killed gato.

"Zazba in this bag is twenty three million ryo to leave and never come back or I will kill you" senpuu said and released a earth shattering amount of killing intent to make his point. He left with out a word ( well what did you suspect him to do fight ya right)

At tanza's house

" tanza-san gato's dead and Zazba Is gone you can build your bridge" said senpuu

"really great now I have to tell the people thank you" said tanza

Three weeks

"what should we name the bridge" asked tanza

"well how about the great uzumaki bridge" said senpuu

Every one cheers

Later in kohona

"and that's it here's the written report" said senpuu as he passed it,

"well it chalks to a s rank mission for all of you, you all did splendidly now's the issue of the chunin exam are you all participating" .said sarutobi

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW TILL NEXT TIME ENJOY ME ARGUEING WITH TH UZUMAKI'S **

**Naruto: sup stoneman**

**Stoneman: not much how do you like the story**

**Naruto: well again no action and I barley had line what the hell you $## **

**Stoneman : that's it NOW IT'S A NARUTO KUSHINA STORY YO ASKED FOR IT NOW YOU HAVE YYOU LITTL #$%^ I OTTa $# $%# $#$%^&^%$# !~ #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&* sorry lost my temper but the chunin exam will be action pact**

**Kushina : hey how come I don't get screen time (puppy eyes jutsu / cute pout)**

**Stoneman/naruto: your dead (deadpan)**

**Kushina: your mean you rule the story cant you bring me back**

**Stoneman well um er uh well you see u bye ( reader comment on weather kushina should be brought back or vote on the poll) :P ;p****J**** 0/-\0 **


	5. Chapter 5

The flash and the red demon

Chapter 5

Disclaimers : I don't own naruto but I will preserver

Chunin exams

"alright it's time for the chunin exams so you all need to go to the academy at eight room 193 okay I've gotta go seya" said senpuu

The first exam goes as canon

Second exam

The snake pedo just gave sasgay a hicky and naruto is fighting him.

"well who are you young one" said the pedo

"enough talk let's fight" said naruto

" very well" said the pedo

Naruto sent a jutsu known as the carnage no jutsu it litters the battle field with blood and gore and weapons .

"carnage jutsu" said naruto

"oh me oh my what jutsu is this well let see if it holds up yessss" said the snake pedo

Naruto used 'Divine wind from the mountains jutsu' and it killed a mud clone then he used a kenjutsu move called 'dance of death' and made the pedo molt(shiver that's nasty yuck )

The pedo used 'hidden snake hand' and 'tsugie' which is a dagger coated in poison but naruto effortlessly dogged and chopped of the pedo's no no stick ( in all it's two inch gloryJ)

The pedo fled as naruto took a scroll he 'dropped' heh heh

At the tower in training ground 44

Team five open's the scroll to find senpuu reading icha icha milf edition

" heh heh heh kiki you naughty girl you" said senpuu

"THE HELL JIJI STOP PERVING" said naruto

"oh sorry good you survived' said senpuu as he was sweating profusely

The preliminaries go as canon exempt tayuya instead of dosu

One month time skip (heh heh )

The exam

" would naruto uzumaki and neji huyuga come down for the match

" fate has you pegged as a loser you lose here" said neji

" let's get this over with jiji says he'll buy me all I can eat ramen if I make chunin so your going down dattebayo" proclaimed naruto

" alright begin" said the Procter

Naruto threw hundreds of explosive kunai at neji who used heavenly spin to deflect them.

" neji you have one chance to surrender or you will go up on smoke" warned naruto

" ha what can you do you son of a whor-" but was cut short by one word "kai" and neji is blown sky high

" naruto uzumaki is the winner of the first round "

Up in the kage box

" well senpuu naruto did good" said sarutobi

"yes very stagic of him" said senpuu

'orochimaru aka pedo was sweating bucket because hiruzen had senpuu uzumaki 'the red devil from the west' and he was sweating ball's

At the arena

"Since sasuke uchiha is not here he is not allowed to continue so the next match will begin tayuya v.s naruto uzumaki wil-" but was cut off as the kage box blew up

Up in said box

" hello ass master I see you reared you butt loving head so I can slice it off" said senpuu as he unleashed killing intent to scare him in only work a little.

As the dome went up the pedo called out the jutsu ' inpure world resurrection' as seven coffins raised then they all fell as you could see the first second fourth hokage and mito and kushina uzumaki also mikoto uchiha and toka senju.

"sarutobi how many shadow clone can you make and still fight" asked senpuu

"Fifty why" answered sarutobi " because I have a way to bring them back permitly as alive all I need is time but don't kill your self doing it okay" said senpuu "really well time you shall have" said sarutobi

As fifty clone restrained the revived people as senpuu did the seal as sarutobi fought the pedo

"got it" said senpuu as he struck the undead people.

Then they all came back to life and were pissed as a women who see's icha icha on sale

"Tou-san your alive I thought you died when whirlpool fell" said kushina

" no I didn't and I stayed here and raised young naru-chan and he know's of you and might be happy to see you" said senpuu

'Gara fight goes as canon in many way just a dragon and more jutsu'

Five day time skip hospital

" hello naruto how are you" said senpuu

"good but tired" said naruto

" well I have two people who want to meat you can they come in" asked senpuu

The two people walk in and naruto say's "….."

**HA KLIFFY SORRY HAD TWO ITS LATE SO SHE'S BACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Naruto: another installment of my asomeness**

**Stoneman: okay well your moms back so kushina you can drop the kicked puppy look okay**

**Kushina: ya im back baby **

**Stoneman: no love for mina-chan huh**

**Kushina: who?**

**Stoneman/naruto: (deadpan)really he's your husband**

**Kushina: oh heh heh well good he's back so how come this isn't a naruxkushi fic **

**Stoneman: that's nasty \**

**Naruto: ….(nose bleed heart attack )**

**Stoneman till next time LONG LIVE ICHA ICHA **


	6. Chapter 6

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer I don't own naruto but one day I will steal mwhahahahahahahaha sorry super vilen moment

Chapter 6

" hello how are you yondaime-sama kushina-sama" those few word's cut deeper than any blade two the two parents.

" well naruto you've been promoted to jounin dew to your part in the invasion and your skill set" said minato with a choked voice.

" well that's good now if you excuse me yondaime-sama I need to rest so will you please allow me to recuperate" asked naruto they left but senpuu stayed to talk more.

" (fake shivering) dame boy that was cold can I get an ice cream with that" asked senpuu as naruto glared at him with a force that would kill a lesser man and would pit tsunade to shame and make orochimaru piss him self.

" well who are you going to live with your parents or your jiji and obaa-chan it doesn't matter your welcome to stay with us" said senpuu

" you know my answer jiji with you of cores" said naruto

"so naruto what's with the attitude with your parents huh" asked senpuu

" they doomed me to a fate worse than death and you know it what if I didn't have you it would have been unbearable and you know it" said naruto

" yes well im not goanna force you sleep tight naruto" said senpuu as he left

Later at the council meeting

Everyone was in an up roar as they screamed then senpuu came in and everyone shut up and waited as he sat down and began "well now that were here let me explain" said senpuu as he told the whole story(**lazy :P**) " and that's it so now on to the reconstruction of the leaf have friend's who will help so hokage-sama

Who will be the next hokage" said senpuu

" the hokage shall be minato so that's all meeting adjourned" said sarutobi

At the uzumaki estate

"So mina-chan how's being alive again" asked karasuba

"good but why was naruto so cold to me an kushina" asked minato

Well he see's you as the bane of his existence cause you sealed the kyuubi in him and you kushina let minato-baka do it" karasuba said stiffly as minato and kushina are in emotional turmoil then karasuba left them to their thought's.

"Senpuu how are you sweetie how was the meeting" asked karasuba

" good but they named minato the hokage again so shall we go to the bed room and sleep" asked senpuu

" let's im tired" said karasuba

Two day time skip

Naruto was home thinking on what to do as he thought 'maybe tayuya would like to go on a date' and so he set out tayuya and Shikamaru made chunin while naruto maid jounin

Naruto and tayuya at the red dragon restaurant ( owned by senpuu so naruto get in and eats' for free) it was one of the most expensive places in all the hidden leaf.

" naruto-kun I made chunin but you made jounin (mumbles) shithead" said senpuu ( AN she's still tayuya

:p)

**(naruto and tayuya are fourteen and ninja marry early to keep the population up so ya and ninja are adults when they put on the headband so ya )**

"tayuya I have a question" said naruto

"what is it naruto-kun" asked tayuya

" tayuya would you consider marrying me" asked naruto as he kneeled and exposed a ring of a beautiful red diamond with a silver band

" yes yes yes a million times yes I would very much enjoy marrying you" said tayuya as she cried tears of joy.

Later at the uzumaki estate

" yes ha ha ha jiraiya you owe me 20,000 ryo ha I tolled you he'd marry her" just the a dark force swarmed the as karasuba appeared behind them " please tell me you didn't bet on weather naruto married or not" asked karasuba in a dangerous voice that night you could hear two high pitched screams that night.

Later at e sarutobi compound

" saru-jiji would you marry me and tayuya before you resign as hokage and keep it a secret so my enemies don't find out" asked naruto

"nothing would make this old man happier than to marry the two of you im just happy I lived long enough to see it" said sarutobi with a smile that could rival rock lee's or minto gia .

At the wedding

It does as a normal wedding except smaller and more private **(IWILL NOT DO A LEMON A WEDDING NIGHT IS SACRED AND it still young SO NO LEMON FOR YOU)**

The next day

" Good morning sleepy head how was your night" asked naruto

" you should know" said tayuya

Later at the jounin meeting

" Well as you all know minato namikaze is alive and well and will retake the hokage mantle he's here to greet you all said." sarutobi

**ANNNNNNNNND DONE SO HA NO LEMON FOR YOU**

**Naruto/kushina: do you like ramen I like ramen**

**Stoneman: help their possessed someone call the preacher**

**Naruto/kushina: do you like ramen we like ramen you should like ramen to**

**Stoneman: back back I say , help the ramen the horror **

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME LONG LIVE ICHA ICHA**


	7. Chapter 7

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto so that's why im so sad

("**AN sorry for not updating in awhile some serious stuff came up and ima lazy guy so yeeeeeeaaaaaaa")**

Chapter7

At the jounin meeting

"hello fellow ninja's im here so you all known that I shall retake the hokage title and bring kohona to it's former glory, so if any of you have question's now's the time to ask?" asked minato

Random nin "yes how are you alive and why haven't you came back before"

"well when orochimaru used 'inpure world reincarnation' senpuu uzumaki used a seal to bring back the people who orochimaru revived. Senpuu used 'liberation of the pure world sealing techniques' to bring me my wife, mikoto uchiha, hashirama-sama, mito-sama ,tobirama-sama, toka-sama the senju are at there estate to recover because orochimaru didn't bring them back at full power. Mikoto uchiha is with sasuke at the hospital .so are there any more question's?" asked minato

No one asked any more Marjorly happy at the fact they had there hero back and he pretty summed up everything they could ask.

At the uzumaki estate

" tayuya naruto I have something to tell you something" yelled senpuu from the living room

"what is it jiji/senpuu" asked naruto/tayuya

" well as you are now married I thought you would need a place to your selves so I had carpenters build a two story house five bedroom two bath house so you can stay on uzumaki land but don't have to live with us" said senpuu

"really jiji you didn't need to we could have bought an apartment or something you didn't need to do this" said naruto

"I didn't need to but I wanted to so there" said senpuu

" well thank you jiji Im sure we'll love it" said naruto

"thank you senpuu" said tayuya

" no need to thank me I just want to be able to see my great grand kid any time I want when you decide to have them" said senpuu

"dame all ways a ketch huh" said naruto

" ha ha ha ha ha yes always one" said senpuu

Later in iwa

"Tsuchikage -sama we have news from kohona spies apparently the yellow flash and his wife were accidentally brought back by accident by orochimaru and so are the other hokage's " said a messenger

" get me in contact with taki , ame , suna , oto and kumo" said the Tsuchikage oniki

Bach in kohona

"naruto karasuba will be teaching tayuya kenjutsu and the sealing arts" said senpuu

" well okay jiji" said naruto

"really awesome" exclaimed tayuya

" yes and naruto you tayuya karasuba and me are going in a time seal which is a seal that will let use train two years worth in two weeks. I have already informed the hokage in the detail's so we shall get ready" said senpuu

With everyone in the sealing room

"Are all you ready" asked senpuu

No one said anything and in the seal they go.

Two week (two year for some) time skip **(AN naruto is in his seventeen body form so is tayuya senpuu is fifty eight but looks forty five karasuba is sixty but looks thirty three)**

The four were going to the tower on looked like minato with a katana black pant's boot's gloves and clans men coat on his shoulders. tayuya has her hair done up in a pigtail with bangs framing her face and is wearing chunin attire. senpuu is wearing green armor with the uzumaki swirl on the chest plate ant two curved blades on his back with three large scroll's on his back with one large kunai holster and a large shiriken pouch karasuba is wearing a battle kimono like always but hers is royal blue with bone design with a katana on her side.

All in all bad ass senpuu looks old school naruto dressed like a young senpuu.

In said tower

"hello young lady we've come to see the hokage just tell him senpuu's waiting to talk with him" said senpuu

"okay" said the receptionist

With minato

"hello sorry to disturb you but senpuu's waiting outside for you" said the receptionist

"okay send him in" said minato

Then four people came in one could pass a double or twin in different clothes on . The other he would swear on first glance was kushina with different color eyes one was an attractive pale women in a battle kimono the other looked like he belonged in Hiroshima's time but intimidating none the less. They were none other than the uzumaki family.

"here is a scroll cataloging all the progress" said senpuu as they body flickered home.

"naruto-kun would you walk me through town" asked tayuya in the cutest way possible

Naruto looked at her and kissed her on the nose and said "anything for you hime" as she blushed like a tomato (**heh heh**)

In the streets

All the women were looking t naruto and hitting on him then all hi fan girls collected and 'tried' to go

after them but tayuya 'chased' them away or a better way to say it laid claim." (**AN remember the marriage was not made public**)

Then they went to ichiraku ramen and dango

"Hey techi two bowl's of miso ramen one vegetable" said naruto

Across the room sat kuranai yugoa anko and hana eating there respective food then they noticed naruto and tayuya walk in then anko says " hey guy's look at the hot blond im goanna ask him out" then kuranai said " anko are you blind he's with the read head" "well he'll see a real women when I go over there and he gets a look at a real she's only a c-cup and looks done growing" said anko as she walks over there then yugoa says " well he looks cute" and hana nods in agreement and kuranai cant help but agree.

With naruto and tayuya

" hey stud why don't you drop the dud over there and be with a real women" said anko

" no thank you me and her are in a serious relation ship so if you please leave us to our date" said naruto in a cold annoyed voice.

"what you would deny a beautiful women like me for her" asked an irate anko

"yes" said naruto simply

Now anko was pissed no one denied her pleasure and if he wasn't going to give it she would take it.

As she went to grab his shoulder some one stopped her "…"

**AND DONE HA LONGERT YET **

**Stoneman: sup naruto kushina tayuya**

**Naruto: sup**

**Kushina: sup**

**Tayuya: shithead **

**Stoneman: tayuya a young lady shouldn't say bad word's**

**Tayuya;&^%^&*^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$**

**Stoneman: wow I got some to add to my collection**

**Kushina: (fake crying) why didn't I get screen time**

**Stoneman: because you will get the whole next chapter with naruto and you**

**Kushina: yay mama's goanna be back a whole chapter yeah **

**Tayuya: hey this is about me and shithead-kun and me**

**Stoneman: ( grin's evilly) kun is it tayuya well now were gitting somewhere**

**Tayuya: (blushes crimson)**

**Stoneman: I don't here denial**

**Kushina: awww there so cute to bad I cant have him**

**Stoneman: (shivers) really well next story will be kushina naruto by popular vote**

**Kushina: yay**

**WELL THAT'S ALL LONG LIVE ICHA ICHA **


	8. Chapter 8

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but it is like a butterfly I will catch it even with a mallet

Chapter 8

As the hand griped anko's own then tayuya said "bitch you have three second's to get away from my man before I take away what make's you a women" then tayuya unleashed some killing intent or KI to get her point across. then anko goes back to her table but not before mumbling " sperm burping gutter slut"

"tayuya-chan people are just dumb okay you know you're the only one for me" naruto reassured her then her KI went down considerably .

"yeah but it just gets to me when bimbos through them selves at you" said tayuya

" yes my jiji once told me a real man cant be stolen so are you a man or a boy and I will always remember that and that's why I will never cheat on you" said naruto

" thank you I needed to hear that let's go home" said tayuya

0n there way home they ran into senpuu and had a little talk with them.

"naruto I would like it if you spent time with kushina it's not her fault that minato-baka done what he done at least for me go and spend the day with her heck you might even like her" said senpuu

" well I guess it couldn't hurt anybody to just spend some time with my biological mother but I wont spend time with minato-baka" said naruto resolutely .

" okay I don't blame you thank you for considering it" said senpuu as they parted ways

With senpuu

" kushina naruto said he will try to spend the day with you" said senpuu

" yes thank you dad I cant wait to see my little boy after all this time" said kushina

Time skip one day

" hello kushina-san" welcomed naruto

"hey naruto-kun" said kushina

"kushina-chan what would you like to do today anything you want" said naruto

" well how about we go to ichiraku and then explore the village and talk maybe spare later" said kushina

" well maybe we should spare first so we can build up an appetite" said naruto

"okay" said kushina

Training ground's behind the uzumaki estate (**KUSHINA IS ALLOWED BECAUSE SHE IS STILL CON SIDERED AN UZUMAKI LIKE MITO AND HAVE FREE REIGHN IN THE ESTATE**)

" okay you ready kushina-san" asked naruto

" yes but you can call me kushina-chan if you want" said kushina

"okay kushina-chan" said naruto

Naruto pulled out his sword and moved it in a circular motion and exclaimed 'purge of the bolt' which sent a bolt of lightning at kushina who dodged and exclaimed ' heavens revolt' as fire fell out of the sky.

Naruto dodged and exclaimed 'falling star' as his shadow clones bulled up bolder threw it up in the air and it ignited aflame and came down and cause a good sized crater like tsunade's punch.

"wow naruto-kun that's a good jutsu" said kushina

" yeah imagine if their was twenty or so, I call that jutsu 'meteor shower'" said naruto as kushina's eyes grew to comical proportions. Then she called out her jutsu 'heavenly enlightenment ' this jutsu shot fire in every direction in a circle. then naruto called his out ' water armor' which will protects you from most fire techniques.

Then naruto called out his new technique 'running wind god' it works like the flying thunder god

Naruto uses three pronged kunai but they are more jagged then the flying thunder god kunai and the jutsu is faster and this caught kushina off gadded and then she asked " is that your father's technique" " no it's better it's ' running wind god' and it could beat hirashin any day" said naruto

"oh" said kushina "should we go to ichiraku now"

"sure why not" said naruto

At ichiraku

" so naruto have you any girl you like" asked kushina between bowl's of ramen

" yes tayuya-chan and I love her with every fiber of my being and would die for her" said naruto

" that's great when do you plan on marring her" asked kushina if she only knew.

"soon" said naruto simply

" so in general how was your life" asked kushina then she seen it the look that said it all, a man who has seen battle and war and countless atrocities. That look mad her sick to her stomach to know your baby boy has experienced that and has done thing's that will forever haunt his memories with the thing's he's done. Then she got up the nerve to ask.

" naruto-kun have you been to war" then the look on his face said 'I don't want to talk about it' so she dropped it.

" so do you hate me" she asked out of the blue.

" no you couldn't control what he hokage did so I forgive you" said naruto

"well I've paid them so let's get you home" said naruto

On the walk there

" you know minato is possible at home right" asked kushina

" maybe but I'll just use 'running wind god to get home so no problem" reassured naruto

The next day

"naruto the hokage has called all jounin ranked to a meeting get up and let's go." said senpuu

"okay" said naruto

At the hokage tower

" as you all know iwa is becoming more hostel and have allied with suna taki ame oto and has formed what I call the iwa block kumo is staying neutral but as things continue war is on the horizon so be prepared that is all" said minato

At the house

" naruto-kun I have something to tell you" said tayuya

" yes tayuya-chan" said naruto

" naruto im pregnant" said tayuya

" REALY IM GOING TO BE A DAD YHAHOOOOOO YES I GOT TO TELL THE WORLD SARTING WITH JIJI" said naruto as he twirled tayuya in his arms out of pure joy. Then h took off.

At senpuu's house

" really HA HA HA HA IM GOING TO BE A GREAT GRANDPA HA I GOTTA GO BLOW OFF THIS ENERGY SEYA" said senpuu as he body flickered into the wood's to let it all out and destroyed half the forest behind kohona that day.

Karasuba was more calm and went to see tayuya.

At the sarutobi clan house

" sarutobi naruto's goanna have a kid so were going to have to make the marriage public" said senpuu

" I agree it would be for the best" said sarutobi

At the uzumaki clan hall (yes they have a hall wtcha gonna do wana fight about it)

Everyone was there and by everyone I mean every one

" okay so were all hear to hear the announcement well naruto and tayuya married a year ago ad are now having there first child" as senpuu fished everyone was stunned but cheered none the less. But sasuke looked down right pissed( he had a crush on tayuya because he thought she would give him strong off spring) and looked ready to kill kakashi was happy sakura was to but hinata looked crushed kiba looked jealous shino indifferent and ino giddy like a school girl

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKES **

**Stoneman: hey where's tayuya and naruto**

**Kushina: there at the hospital when she found out she was pregnant she beat him**

**Stoneman: oh well**

**Kushina: how come I don't get to have naruto-kun's child**

**Stoneman: because your not the main love interest in this story**

**Kushina: well I should be because im that awesome **

**Stoneman: well when your done being awesome stop eating my food**

**Kushina: how come I don't get anyone to love**

**Stoneman: because minato is hokage and you married **

**Kushina: (pout's) well I should at least get some action**

**Stoneman: okay maybe later okay so leave me alone**

**Kushina: yay **

**Stoneman: hey naruto how are you ,you look like hammered shit**

**Naruto: well you get an ass beating and see how you look**

**Stoneman: I'd still look better than you**

**Naruto: well you don't have a hormonal female doing it **

**Stoneman yea I guess your right **

**Naruto: so who's kushina goanna be paired with**

**Stoneman: you after you get the rinnegan because it will change you DNA**

**Naruto/kushina: yay**

**Stoneman: no sugar for you **

**Kushina and naruto look at each other and scream: REVOLUTION**

**Stoneman: help send cookies and guns**

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR BLABER HOUR UNTILL NEXT TIME LONG LIVE ICHA ICHA**


	9. Chapter 9

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything affiliated with it :3

Chapter 9

Two day's after the announcement at senpuu's house

" naruto you were married and didn't tell me or your dad" said an irate kushina

"well eh uhhh" said a out of character naruto

"im waiting" said an enraged kushina

" fine you want the truth here I don't consider you my parent's yes you conceived me and carried me for nine month's but that's it" said an ever stoic naruto

Kushina looked ready to cry so did minato but schooled his face better.

"minato you might want to put bug spray on you legs because if you don't some ant's will crawl up there and bite your candy ass" said senpuu as karasuba bonked him on the head.

"owww honey I was just trying to lighten the mood" said a floored senpuu with the leaning tower of lumps.

"your just lucky I stopped a three now go and hang out with your friend's or something or be serious" said a slightly agitated karasuba

" okay I'll be good" said a subdued senpuu

"so tayuya do you know the sex, also do you have name picked out" asked senpuu

"well no it's to early to find if it's a boy or girl" meanwhile senpuu was being hit for being an idiot " and me and naruto was up last night if it's a girl we'll name her hitomi and if it's a boy we'll name him menma" answerer tayuya

" tayuya do you have a due date" asked karasuba after she sent senpuu to a corner to sulk.

" yes exactly eight months from yesterday" said tayuya

" well I have to go on a trip for a couple of weeks so I wont be taking missions as a mater of fact I have to go there right now so bye" said senpuu

As he walked out tayuya said " I wonder where he's going" as did everyone else.

With senpuu (well wouldn't you like to know)

Senpuu used his transportation jutsu to arrive in a building under construction.

" hello uzukage-sama welcome back to uzushiho how was your place in kohona" asked his secretary

" good how's reconstruction" asked senpuu

" good the village is bigger and we all ready have it almost done the senju clan are a big help so are the branch uchiha clan the yuki clan is arguing for more land the kayuga clan is good and the yahzume clan in alright the samari clans are helping greatly and the uzumaki clan is one hundred and fifty strong uzukage-sama" reported the secretary

" good so how many land are under our control" asked senpuu

" well sir we have the land of waves , the land of sea , the land of spring , the land of rice field , the land of demon's , the land of bean jam , the land of claw , the land of fangs , forest ,neck , noodles, swamps, stone, honey , hot water , rivers , valleys' , vegetables , bear , roran, moon and of Corse whirlpool are all allegiance to whirlpool uzukage-sama and are all now called the united whirlpool nation or UWN for short" answered the secretary

" good now it's safe enough to bring my family and announce to the world whirlpool has risen, so what's our military look like" asked senpuu

" well we have fifty nine thousand shinobi thirty thousand samari and twelve thousand medical staff" answered the secretary

" good do you think we could stand up to a great nation in a war" asked senpuu

" yes sir our ninja are the beast in the elemental nation's every one of our genin are worth two of the other nation's chunin, our chunin are elite and can take on jounin from other nation's not to mention our jounin are kage level" bragged the secretary

" well that's good enough how's keeping this under wrap's been" asked senpuu

" well jiraiya has caught whiff and is going to report it to he hokage" said the secretary

" good I want them to know thank you maki" said senpuu

As maki walked out senpuu went to walk around the village which is exactly like old whirlpool expect bigger. As he is walking in hi kage robs which are burnt orange and look like the hokage robes except in color. Then a little girl runs into him.

"uzukage-sama im sorry my little girl" but was stopped by him holding up his hand and saying " well no harm done even if there was I wouldn't care so have a very nice day and you to young one" ha said In his grand father voice as he gave a hearty laugh and continued to walk.

Meanwhile in kohona

" minato we've got some knew's whirlpool is up and running again and I have almost no information on it I couldn't even get close to the border without being found out" said a ecstatic jiraiya

" well this isn't good well have to send a diplomat to try and reenter a treaty and tell kushina. So you have no idea who the uzukage is" asked minato

" no but he's an uzumaki and the clan isn't wiped out. The people there are really loyal to hime and wont even give his name or what he look's like not even if he's tall or not I mean it'd like no one will even associate with me" said a tired jiraiya

Two week's later

" im home" said senpuu "and I have an announcement" he yelled

Then naruto ,tayuya , karasuba , Hiroshima , mito , tobirama , toka , and minato and kushina walk to the office in his home.

" well there's more people here than I thought so why are you all here" asked senpuu

" well the uzumaki clan and senju are merely affiliating" said naruto

" okay well this is for uzumaki only so please wait out side so we can talk" said senpuu in a authoritive tone. When all none uzumaki left he put a seal and began to talk.

" do you all know of whirlpool raising" when they all nodded he continued " well that was me, also I've been doing it scenes naruto was two month's old karasuba already known and for all your information the uzumaki clan survived along with the bulk of the populace and is one hundred and fifty two strong." said senpuu then he handed out folders to the people to have all the information on the nation.

" have you read enough" asked senpuu when they nodded he activated a seal to incinerate the documents.

"I did that so there's no evidence" answered everyone's unasked question. "so would any of you like to move to whirlpool with me cause im going no mater what" asked senpuu

" well tayuya do you want our baby born in whirlpool or kohona" asked naruto

"I would love to go to whirlpool" said tayuya

" well me and tayuya are moving to whirlpool" said naruto

" that all no one else" asked senpuu no one answered

" well naruto everything is set up all you need to do is step in this portal" said senpuu as he put up the portal'

" what are we going to tell the hokage-baka" asked naruto

" nothing well just leave he wont know till he cant find use" said senpuu

And with that naruto tayuya karasuba and senpuu stepped in to the portal leavening a shocked kushina and an indifferent mito. then the people who left came back in and asked " where is senpuu naruto karasuba and tayuya" asked minato

" they teleported to whirlpool apparently senpuu set up whirlpool and gave us an offer well you see how it went" answered mito.

"dame lets hope they don't hold a grudge for use not helping whirlpool when it went down" said miato

At whirlpool

" so this is my personal mansion do you all like whirlpool" asked senpuu

"well im going to put everything into position" said senpuu as he walked away.

Meanwhile in kumo Raikage office yondaime

The raikage was sitting in his office

" yugito call the kage summit a friend has called and I believe owe him one" said A

Two week time skip

Iwa Tsuchikage's office sandaime

"Hey gramp's what's up" asked kurotsuchi

" the Raikage has called a kage summit an I have to go ,so kurotsuchi grab akitsuchi and be ready to leave" said oniki

Kiri Mizukage's office godaime

" well it look's as though the Raikage has called a kage summit in the land of iron" said mei

" Chojiro Aou we leave in an hour" said mei

Suna kazekage's office yondaime

" gaara, tamari, kankaro were leaving for the land of iron in one hour for a kage summit" said kaito

In kohona hokage's office yondaime

" well the Raikage look's like he's decided to have a kage summit" said minato

" kakashi , kushina , yamato be ready to leave in one hour" said minato

In whirlpool uzukage's office sandaime

" well it seam's as A has agreed maki draw up a treaty for the Raikage that allows us to share medical knowledge an two S-rank lightning jutsu also get me naruto and kenshi please and tell them to be ready to leave in a hour tell them to pack warm cloths and enough for two weeks thank you" said senpuu

" your welcome uzukage-sama" said maki

" you are due for a raise" said senpuu then she left.

Two day time skip iron country

" awww mifune how are you old friend" asked senpuu

" good nice to see your well" said mifune. Mifune was one of senpuu's child hood friends.

"The summit has started should we" said senpuu

" yes let's" said mifune

In the summit room all six banners hung one with the kanjin for fire one for water one for earth one for wind one for lightning and finally one for whirlpool. Everyone sat their with their faces covered then the hokage reveled him self then everyone did and the Mizukage kazekage and Tsuchikage looked as though they have seen a ghost.

" well thank you all for attending the meeting " said mifune. Then the three kage who looked pale as a bleached sheet all said as one " why the hell is the 'red devil from the west' doing here"

Then senpuu spoke "well isn't it obvious im the uzukage" said senpuu in a cold tone. That sut up everyone and gave them shiver's down their spine's.

"well I called you all here to bring up a vote should the village hidden in the whirlpool be inducted as a great village" asked the Raikage

" no they are not strong enough to be a great village" said oniki

" actually if you've checked other country's you'll find that you cant get in them" said senpuu in a 'im holier than thou' kind of tone.

" yeah so what" asked oniki

" so what hear are all country's that are under whirlpool's control" said senpuu as he passed a document around. The whole time minato and kushina stayed quite because they saw naruto as one of senpuu's guard's .

" bullshit there's no way you have control over all those country's" said oniki

" think as you may but I do so the next time you try sending you shinobi over my land it will be considered an act of war" said senpuu with an edge. Which lead oniki to grumble to himself.

Then mifune addressed the elephant in the room "should whirlpool be made a great nation"

"all in favor" said the Raikage

"yes" said mei

"yes" said kaito

"yes" said A

"yes" said oniki

"no" said minato surprising everyone

" and why not hokage-dono" asked the kazekage

" because he stole two of my shinobi" said minato with distaste

Everyone looked at senpuu 'the great hero of death valley' 'the red devil of the west' ' the red shinigami'

" I have done no such thing because the came willingly and your one to talk kushina was to come back to whirlpool and when we asked for her you said no so **GO FUCK YOU SELF YOU PEACE OF SHIT**" screamed senpuu at the end unleashing KI that would make lesser kage pass out. You could hear a pin drop.

"so of a majority vote whirlpool is now a great nation" said mifune after which senpuu left motioning the Raikage and Mizukage to follow him as he left.

With mei, A, and senpuu

" I have a treaty for bolth that we a greed on" said senpuu as they signed the treaties they all went their separate way's .

On the way back to whirlpool the bumped into the hokage

" senpuu I want my son back" stated minato

" well people in hell want iced water" said senpuu

" I'll declare war over this" said minato fed up

" come at me I can and will kill you" said senpuu

"…."

**AND THAT'S A WRAP TILL NEXT TIME**

**Kushina: SOCHI **

**Naruto: KAA-SAN**

**Stoneman: SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OUTHER**

**Naruto/kushina: your no fun**

**Stoneman: well sorry but I don't need you wakening up my family **

**Naruto: why did you separate me and mom**

**Stoneman: so she would have to make a choice you or minato**

**Kushina : naru-chan of course **

**Naruto: I love you kaa-san**

**Kushina: I love you sochi **

**Bolth hug and moonlit moutain top genjutsu ( like gai and lee)**

**Stoneman : (sweat drop) okay well bye**

**TILL NEXT TIME LONG IVE ICHA ICHA**


	10. Chapter 10

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto 'sob' 'sob' 'whimper'

Chapter 10

At whirlpool

" well we might be going to war with kohona" said senpuu to all the jounin and chunin gathered at the meeting.

" why are we going to war" asked toyetsu

" we might because they want to take a member of the uzumaki clan a citizen of whirlpool a shinobi of our land our home if we give them an inch they will take a mile" said senpuu

After that they were all up in arm's and demanding kohona blood.

In kohona

" my citizen's my only son was taken from me and dragged away from his home by whirlpool ninja's out shinobi our citizen if we let him get away with this then who now's what he will do" said minato

All the shinobi and citizen's cheered and raved

In iwa

" look's as though kohona and whirlpool are raving up for war" said oniki

" so what will we do" asked his son kitsuchi

" we wait and see who come's out on top and destroy who's on bottom" said oniki

In kiri

" well senpuu sent us letter's to not give aid to them in this conflict unless suna iwa are involved" said mei

" well at least he's not going into this holding hand's ne" said Aou

In kumo

"well this is interesting look's as though whirlpool doesn't want use to get involved unless suna or iwa are" said A

" well at least he doesn't want it to be another great war" said C

In suna

"Well the letter from kohona look's as thought they don't want use to be involved unless kumo kiri or iwa are involved" said kaito

"well we will be on stand by then till they seek our help" said gaara

In kohona council

" I have decided to declare war on whirlpool" said minato

Koharu and houmera nodded as they wanted pay back at senpuu for there economic down fall and for killing donzo.

" do you feel it a wise decision hokage-sama" asked shibi

" yes they stole my son so I will get him back" said minato

" well but war hokage couldn't you just steal him back or something" asked shikaku

" no they need to be made an example of" said minato as he dismissed the meeting

In whirlpool shinobi council

" everyone war is upon us my spies' have just discovered minato has declared war so you need to be ready. I have set up border control and have sent ten thousand shinobi to maintain control as well as sent letter's for other country's not to get involved . I have also pulled my spies' out of fire country because they are to valuable to have captured. Said senpuu

" shouldn't we keep an eye on iwa and suna" asked fuuka head of the yahzume clan

" yes I have diverted spies' to those country's so I know there movement's " said senpuu

"meeting is over" said senpuu

In fire country border

" send a letter to the hokage that whirlpool forces have bulked up on there border and looks to be at least two thousand in forces" said a border control officer

In kohona

" minato it look's as though whirlpool has bulked up there defenses and are waiting to attack or to be attacked the latter seam's to be the case as they have been evacuating near by villages' and are setting up defenses" said jiraiya

" well tell the troop's to send nine thousand troops to defend the border but not to attack unless attacked understand" ordered minato

In Oto

" ku ku ku ku kabuto-kun it seams as though war is on the horizon and almost all my bases are no longer under my control whirlpool has taken them" said orochimaru

" yes it seams they have" said kabuto

" well all we can do is play the hand we were dealt and sit back" said orochimaru

In tazaki gai

Naruto and senpuu are going to meet tsunade

" the ever raging whirlpool Greta's the great tree" said senpuu to tsunade

" hello senpuu to what do I owe this honor" said tsunade

" well im here to tell you that kohona is going to war with whirlpool, and you grand father and uncle along with you grand mother are alive because orochimaru screwed up the 'resurrection or the impure world' and are in kohona. But im hear to tell you that the senju clan is also in whirlpool and are many in number, also that you are free to enter whirlpool at your leaser as long as you don't side with kohona" said senpuu

" wait your saying I have family in two villages' and their going to war, and my grand father and grand uncle and grandmother are in kohona" asked tsunade

" yes but the majority of your clan are in whirlpool and some have wood release or mokuton" said senpuu "also we have new advancement's in medical ninjutsu and have a wide verity of medical staff as in twelve thousand" said senpuu

" 'whistle' that's a lot, but my faimly is in kohona" said tsunade

"yes but your clan in whirlpool has one hundred and twenty six members thirty two of which have mokuton" said senpuu

" wait that was just a mutation of the DNA just found in my grandfather" said tsunade

" well yes it was that but it was also a blood line that had yet to stabilize. And was to dangerous to pass on to you our your brother" said senpuu

" well that dose make senses" said tsunade

" would you like to live in whirlpool" asked senpuu

"well what can you offer me" asked tsunade

"how about top medical development with top access to all file's" said senpuu " also I can revert you back to you twenty year old form" said senpuu

" really well I'll have to see that lead the way" said tsunade

In whirlpool

…..

**AMD DONE TILL NEXT TIME**

**Kushina: sup stoneman**

**Stoneman: sup**

**Naruto: hey when am I goanna get the rinnegan**

**Stoneman: that's…..a…secret**

**Kushina/naruto: (deadpan) lame**

**Stoneman: so**

**Kushina: come on I wanna do naru-chan**

**Stoneman: in due time , but till next time**

**LONG LIVE ICHA ICHAA PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto 'yeah that's right laugh it up'

Chapter 11

In whirlpool

Tsunade was sitting in a sealing chamber waiting.

" okay tsunade all I need to do is draw the symbols on your head" said senpuu as he cut his thumb and wrote symbols on her forehead cheek's eyes mouth neck and shoulders then he rapped a scroll around her head and exclaimed "fuin" then she looked at the scroll as it reverted to dust and she looked in the mirror and seen her self looking thirty year's younger.

"w w wow I look younger kai kai kai" she repeated

" that's not going to help your really are twenty again" said senpuu

" how" asked tsunade

" simple sealing arts are unlimited" said senpuu

" well we have a room for you to be accommodated" said senpuu as he left.

At the uzukage tower

" uzukage-sama konoha is amassing their army at the border" said maki

" send naruto" said senpuu

At senpuu's mansion

" lord uzukage has decided to send you to the front line's to take out the army amassing there" said maki as naruto flashed there.

At the border

Naruto got their before the attack and unsealed his kunai that are black and are three pronged but are not round at the hilt but are three spikes. Then he through then while muttering 'running wind god' as a yellow flash decimated rank's of soldiers and in fifteen second's three thousand men and women are gone all in their wake was blood and body part's.

Then naruto started clutching his eyes as they buried while his chakra was spiking and was pure white. Then he looked at the whirlpool ninja's and they gasped at seeing the legendary rinnegan with four perfect ring's in his eye and glowed purple.

" what im going to the uzukage" said senpuu as he flashed home.

In the uzukage's office

" hello naruto-chan how are you" asked senpuu

" my eyes started hurting and the my chakra changed from blue and erratic to white and soothing" said naruto

" well my boy you have the rinnegan which is the doujutsu of the sage of six path's

And now if you come here I'll give you the knowledge to use it" said senpuu

Then naruto kneeled as senpuu touched his forehead and his mind was flooded with knowledge on how to use it with jutsu and the restraints to it and what the chakra does .

Naruto walked off to nap and let it all digest.

Meanwhile in konoha

" what so you mean that my son killed thee thousand ninja in fifteen second's while flashing yellow" asked a irate minato

" yes sir" said mokiki

" 'sigh' well what are they doing now" asked minato

" they have not crossed they are just defending the line sir" said mokiki

"send five hundred trop's to defend our border' said minato as mokiki left

Seven month tayuya's child in whirlpool

Naruto and senpuu were running across the village because they were told tayuya was having her child to day.

" which room" demanded senpuu the nurse told him room 213. Then senpuu used his special 'body flicker technique raven shadow' which look's like black feather's falling and he fades away.

In the room

" arahhhhhh you shit head you did this to me rahhhh" screamed tayuya

"breath in out okay honey" said naruto

"okay one more push" said the doctor as tayuya pushed and then they heard crying.

"awww it look's just like naruto but no whisker mark's" said tsunade

" yep just like naruto when I first brought him home" said senpuu

" here you go tayuya" said tsunade as she handed menma to her.

" he's so beautiful and so presses" said tayuya as she kissed him on the head.

Two week time skip

" tayuya I need you to fight off konoha I have a new sword made for you I did it personally the handle is crimson red and the blade is also crimson red and glow's red when infused with chakra" said senpuu as he handed the katana to her as she put chakra into it and it glowed an ominous red and the red overtook her.

" tayuya don't worry it just mean's it has bonded and cant be weld by anyone but children of your blood" said senpuu

" cool well im going to the front" said tayuya

Two day time skip DMZ

Tayuya was in whirlpool jounin gear which is black sweater with a red vest that has shoulder pads like suna but red and black gear with red arm protector's . a chunin in blue with a blue vest that look's like konoha. But an elite are above kage level get a burnt orange flack jacket.

Konoha had set up defenses but were getting ready to attack tayuya exclaimed 'weight seal's release'

Then the ninja started to attack then she said " dance of the crimson goddess" then she started to walk out slow and it looked as though she was dancing in the blood and she looked like a red angle as she cut through the men and women like a hot knife through butter.

'angles lullaby" said tayuya as she picked up speed and then men started to scream " that red demon" as they started to retreat to fire land's border.

In konoha

" who is this 'red demon'" asked minato

" sir the red demon is tayuya uzumaki naruto uzumaki's wife" said mokiki

" put naruto and tayuya in the bingo book as the flash under 'do not approach flee on sight' and tayuya the 'red demon or crimson goddess' flee on sight do not engage" said minato

Two week's naruto tayuya in the office

" naruto tayuya you bolth made it in konoha bingo book as flee on sight" said senpuu

" great now we're going to have bounty hunter's after us to say they killed us" said naruto

" well let the shithead's come and try" said tayuya

" naruto you are going to be yondaime uzukage" said senpuu

" why jiji" asked naruto worried

" im getting old and im dieing and I wont be around here much longer" said senpuu

" no jiji there's all way's" but was stopped by senpuu

" no I just want to live my remain time in peace so you shall go to iron country to sign a stop fire that will last ten year's" said senpuu

" okay jiji how long do you think you will live" asked a crying naruto

" two year's at most at least six months" said senpuu

" okay" said naruto

" tomorrow we are going to announce your succession" said senpuu

One day time skip

" today I step down as uzukage and shall pass down the hat to my grandson naruto" said senpuu as the crowed looked solemn then naruto stepped.

" people of whirlpool I shall take this hat and will lead you to new heights as uzukage" said naruto as the crowed cheered on the new uzukage.

Two week's later

" uzukage-sama akastki are attacking" said a nin

"don't go I will stay let me die as a worrier not as a sick old man" asked senpuu naruto nodded with tear's in his eyes.

On the outskirts of whirlpool ( play sadness and sorrow naruto ost track during the battle)

senpuu appeared in full battle gear waiting for them with his arms crossed in a show of dominance his hair white and his eyes faded.

" old man we've come for the kyuubi" said pain with all of his doll's and akastki member's with him.

" no leave or die" said senpuu

" old man you dare defy god" said pain

" you are no god just a boy with a god complex let me show you what real power is" said senpuu as he released his chakra suppression seal's as a flood of chakra filled the air then he used the seal's on the armor then he closed his eyes as his hair gained a crimson color spiky and his crinkled face tightened up to revel battle scars and he grew in height to six five and his arms crossed, at that point his chakra was at a point to when the ground cracked and rock's flouted up and crushed into nothing.

" pain-sama he has more chakra than you" said kazaku frightened to no end

" pain not even jashin-sama would fuck with him" said Hindan

Then senpuu opened his eyes to revile the rinnegan that frightened them to no end.

" pain he has the rinnegan" said konan a frightened she might not make it out of this battle.

" now who's first" asked senpuu in a booming voice that sent chill's down everyone's spine.

Then the fight began kazaku tried to steal his heart. But senpuu used his ultimate jutsu " god palm level three" which completely annulated kazaku and Deidra. Then Hindan and sansori attacked then senpuu leveled it up a bit " god palm level five" half the forest was gone and itachi fled leaving only pain and konan. At this point only seal's are keeping senpuu alive. Then he collapsed (naruto despair ost)

" ha well im done leave because my grandson is stronger than me" said senpuu as pain fled then senpuu started too disappear into dust starting with his legs ( eng despair)( start memories ost naruto)

As senpuu faded he started to see his life flash before his eyes memories of naruto kushina menma and karasuba and as naruto made it to th scene all he seen was senpuu fade into dust with a smile on his face.

For all those who seen the battle they said it was like gods clashing it is said even heaven itself was shaken that day.

**MUST READ IMPORTANT **

**(AN: SINCE SCHOOL STARTED UP AGAIN I WILL NOT BE UPDATEING EVERY DAY NOW ONLY ON SUNDAY'S)**

**DONE TILL NEXT TIME**

**Senpuu: well I died**

**Stoneman: yep but it was heart breaking to kill off mo oc character **

**Kushina/naruto: TOU-SAN/JIJI**

**Stoneman: there still not over it yet **

**Senpuu: nope I was loveable**

**Stoneman: well I'll let them mourn**

**Senpuu: till next time please review stoneman will read them and take suggestion's**

**LONG LIVE ICHA ICHA AND SENPUU (WHAAAAA SENPUU REST IN PEACE)**


	12. Chapter 12

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto L

Chapter 12

Three year time skip

In whirlpool

Naruto was doing paper work while thinking of his grand father when someone knocked at the door .

"come in." said naruto

The person who came in was his wife and three year old son menma.

" sweaty your working so hard why don't you take a brake and relax a while?" asked tayuya

" sure I was just dosing off thinking about jiji." said naruto as he put down his pen and held his son while thinking about the past three years.

After the fight with senpuu the missing nin went in hiding those that survived that is. Minato and he reached a non aggression pack. Iwa diced to side with kohona because whirlpool was gaining to much power and influence. Kumo kiri and suna where all prospering jiraiya was throwing a temper tantrum about the child of prophecy and all. Sasuke died from aids from orochimaru. Kohona was doing good and very prosperous. Hiroshima and mito had three new children while tobirama had one with his wife toka. Minato and kushina had one daughter nami. Whirlpool was nick named the police of the world because the used their power to maintain peace in the ever growing world. Tsunade was making leaps and bounds in medical ninjutsu.

Whirlpool was having their secret chunin exam while the genin would take the one used by the other nation's to make genin. This year whirlpool would be hosting the exam in two day's. karasuba died of a broken heart and naruto mourned her loss but as was life it went on.

Two day time skip chunin exam

"aww hello esteemed contestants welcome to the chunin exam held here in whirlpool here it is done differently than other nations such as you all start by fighting in teams instead of as individuals." said naruto as he drowned on about the rule's of the exam and how important it was to do your best and survive.

Three day skip

Six teams made it through one from each village and then they did a contest and it left three from whirlpool the only team from whirlpool one rock nin one leaf nin one kumo nin.

" now all of you who are left you have a one month training period ." said naruto as he went back to his paper work or what it really is kage bushin's doing paper work while he trained.

One month time skip

" hello raikage Mizukage Tsuchikage hokage how was your trip?" asked naruto as the sat in the kage box.

" good whippersnapper but im getting to old for travel almost as old as your grand father." said oniki trying to get a rise out of naruto but to no avail.

" yes my grand father would be quite old but at least he knew when to pass down the torch don't you agree oniki?" asked naruto leaving a fuming kage.

"so naruto how was your life in whirlpool?" asked minato

" great, how is your wife and daughter hokage if I don't know any better isn't she two year's old now hokage-dono?" asked naruto in a threatening manner.

" good well protected." said minato with a frown while naruto kept a natural look while nodding.

" well don't these look like a good batch of chunin hopefuls?" asked the raikage trying to defuse the situation. It worked.

north side whirlpool with WAVE operatives

Kushina was walking through the village looking at how bigger it was to the village hidden in the leaves. then she bumped into tayuya.

"sorry." said kushina

" oh its okay." said tayuya

"hey aren't you naru-chan's wife?" asked kushina

" yes kushina why don't you come over and have a cup of tea at the uzumaki estate?" asked tayuya

" id love to." said kushina

At the estate

" have you heard of your father's demise at the eight S-ranked nins?" asked tayuya while kushina gave a sad smile and nodded.

" yes that was a sad time even minato mourned the loss of such a great man." said kushina

Then menma started to cry "ma ma ma ." tayuya went to pick him up and went back to talking to kushina.

" this is your grand son menma he was born a little before senpuu died." said tayuya

" yes we heard that to also that you country have a better ninjas bordering kage level right?" asked kushina just then naruto and minato walk in.

" yes menma should be around." said naruto as he walked in on kushina menma and tayuya having tea.

" aww yes this is my grand son who looks so much like his father." said minato in a baby voice looking at menma.

" yes their now me and my wife have to a dress the clan so if you would my WAVE operatives will escort you out." said naruto as minato and kushina walked out with dejected looks.

Now WAVE are a group of kage level ninja who are like leaf villages equivalent of anbu but are ten times stronger wit more power and jutsu.

Unknown location

" konan how long till were fully operational?" asked nagto

" four years pain-sama." said konan

" good good well be ready as soon a s orochimaru gets all of the DNA for 'edo tenshin' ." said nagto in an evil voice

**THE END**

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE "hides behind senpuu"**

**Yea ive been busy with school so I haven't be able to do update like I wanted you can thank my biology teacher.**

**Kushina: hey stoneman**

**Stoneman; hay kushina how are you ? **

**Kushina: good**

**Naruto: hey stoneman**

**Stoneman: sup**

**Senpuu: must we do this every time you do this so called 'blabber hour'**

**Stoneman/kushina/naruto: yes**

**Senpuu: **T T

**Stoneman: yes I know but action will come later I promise**

**Senpuu/kushina/naruto: good**

**Senpuu: that's all folks**

**LONG LIVE ICHA ICHA AND SENPUU **


	13. Chapter 13

The flash and the red demon

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto L

AN (**im very sorry but I had a lot to do and I had to attend a friend's funeral so I couldn't write I hope you all are not mad because I haven't felt like writing since then**)

Chapter 13

Naruto and tayuya have been training for four long years and waiting for pain to make his move over the years only on biju was left the nine tailed fox . All the elemental nations have formed an alliance and failed miserably whirlpool did not join they left back as to keep cove because the last time the were involved in the other nations they were destroyed. Orochimaru has used edo tensi to revive madara ,donzo, the third hokage ,honzo the salamander , the third raikage, the first and second Tsuchikage , the third and fourth kazekage , the first three Mizukage , the seven swords man of the mist , and all the dead jinjuraki .

The war has went on for four long years battle after battle after battle the alliance has suffered heavy loses since then thirteen thousand shinobi have fallen and the number grows each day.

Naruto has decided to stop the blood shed naruto waits at the front gate of whirlpool.

" daddy please don't go please you promised you wouldn't ever leave you said so!" cried menma who is

six.

" im sorry but every day I sit on the side lines more innocent people die and you know I cant always be around soon you'll have to grow up and be a man and when you do will you do something for me?" asked naruto

Menma slowly nodded and wiped the tears away closing his eyes so no more will cascaded down while his cheeks are all puffy from crying.

" if I don't make it back will you grow up to be a good boy and always listen to your mother and try to be happy in this cursed world of ours?" asked naruto crying

Menma nodded again but latched on to naruto letting way to all the tears he was holding back and stepped away an went to tayuya.

" honey I will try to make it back." said naruto as he started running to the battle.

As he left tayuya said " please come home safe shithead ." said the crackling voice of tayuya as she also let way the tears she was holding in.

**Death valley final battle**

Madara, orochimaru , pain, and konan were sitting waiting for naruto to arrive then all of the sudden a flash of crow feathers and naruto was their wearing battle armor with the uzumaki clan crest on it with his eyes closed and his arms crossed in a sign of dominance.

" well it looks like you've finally come and at least you look ready to battle ." said a exited madara

" seace and assist all actions or I will end you." said naruto as he unleashed all of his chakra and killing intent witch shook the ground and split some of the earth as naruto opened his eyes to revile the rinnegan

Glowing an ominous purple.

Madara was shocked a little at this as was pain and konan but that was short lived as naruto killed them with kunai.

" sorry but they would become a problem latter" said naruto as his and madara's battle begain

" **fire style: demon lantern wave**" said naruto as a great hoard of demon shaped fire wave came out and scorched the earth.

" **fire style : great fire annotation**" screamed madara as he weaved through had seals then a gigantic wave of fire came over the area.

Naruto and madara are now in a fiacre taijutsu battle no one giving an inch.

The battle went on and on till naruto called on his trump card "**god palm level twelve**" bellowed naruto as he gathered all his energy into his right palm as he did this madara was frozen watching this not believing all the chakra going into this jutsu then it condensed into a yellow sphere and them what happened next was said to be like watching a nuclear bomb everything went white and the elemental nations shook at its very core.

Six years later

" dad I made ninja." said menma

" that's very nice we should celebrate tonight." said naruto who is now nineteen and looks like a carbon copy of minato.

After defeating madara the shinobi nations decided to sign a treaty for peace and the treaty is still going strong all the nations have declared naruto a hero and minato has finally decided to accept that naruto and his kids will never consider him a family member Hiroshima and mito had a on slaught of kids and the senju are thriving . Tobirama and toka have had a few to. The uzumaki clan have grown to a very large size and whirlpool is considered the strongest nation in the world.

Tayuya and naruto have had three more kids hitomi, kenshi , and senpuu after his beloved grand father.

In heaven

" ha I told you that he would do it." bragged senpuu as kami who is oddly enough a woman handed senpuu a large stack of cash and said " damn uzumaki and their luck." said kami as she grumbled and brooded away

Back to earth

Naruto is now living a happy life with his family.

The end

Stoneman: so this is it

Senpuu: finally I thought you would never end this damn

Kushina: well all well end well

Naruto: yeah I have an awesome family and the world is at peace

Stoneman: yes well im afraid this is the end of this fic but at least I finished it instead of begin a dick and leave you hanging

Long live icha icha and senpuu


End file.
